Soul and Property
by 4fireking
Summary: Soul, Maka, Death Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Joining their academy is the Meister Ian . Ian is assigned a juvenile since he's the "smartest" and she's the "dumbest" How can Ian survive when partnered with someone who's trying to kill him? Only you can find that out by reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ****:) ****If there's only one chapter on this story, then it's most likely I've given up on it :0 If there's more than one chapter but it still says "incomplete" then I'm most likely dead 0_0. But if the story does say "Completed" then hooray, I've finished it. However, depending on the stories success, I might just make a series out of it. **

**Hello :) My name is 4fireking. When I started writing this story, it was at 7:35 right before I had to leave for school. By the time I've finished this one, six more stories as well, seven years might've gone by :0 The concept of this story follows humor, ecchi (slight nudity, but no exposure), and action, maybe even a little blood. But I hope you enjoy it all the same :) **

**P.S. I' d like to think of this as an anime like Fairy Tail. So when you see:**

**Kathump-kathump-****Kathump****-kathump**

**It's because it's an action. Just try to visualize it in your head when it happens and it'll make sense, please :) **

**XXX**

**" SOMEBODY HELP ME!" **

**No longer able to run, the poor civilians' right leg was torn away by the Evil Human who left nothing a tiny bit of meat, he had no choice but to crawl. He crawled his hardest, anxiety was getting too his head, too escape the clutches of the Evil Human. **

**Then a whisper and a shout, " Psst. Where do you think your going, my dinner?" **

**" NO!" The civilian clawed his way into the ground as if his fingernails were trying to dig into the dirt, but his body was pulled in by the Evil Human and he couldn't escape his demise. " Help me! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" **

**Ahhhhh-Ahhhhhh-****Augh****-Kathump!**

**"**** Dead already? Tch. And here I was hoping to have more fun with him. Oh well. Might as well eat his soul."**

**Slurp-Slurp-Slurp-Gulp!**

**" ****Mmmmm. He sure was a tasty specimen. And I can feel something stirring inside me. Some good. I feel I'll only need one more innocent soul to become a Kishin. All I need is get one more so—" ****It became bright out as the sun shined overhead the Evil Human. The Evil Human growled at the sun, then stomped his feet down. " ****No. Not that accursed sun. It's too risky for me to hunt humans when there's so many herded together. But then again, maybe it's not a bad thing. I'm still tired from that last one, but once I rejuvenate that human will be no match for me. Hahahahaha." **

**XXX**

**The son shined bright in Death City—nothing but a mechanized sun with a giant, evil smile—any locals who'd enter Death City would be spooked by the mere infrastructure of the giant sun. **

**Ian Roguesaw, our main protagonist of the story, skipped merrily to the entrance of **Death Weapon Meister Academy. Ian was young and innocent, most adults that met him would call him a "saint", but in actuality he was a pacifist with a love of religious ethnics. Ian was smart, dark-skinned boy who had his black hair in pigtails; both braided with red laces. His dark skin was smooth, clean, and smudge free. He wore a striped vest with six horizontal lines; three lines on the left and three on the right joined together, and a pair of stretch pants with slight puffs of cotton sticking out of it. He didn't wear shoes, believed his feet didn't need them, as he wished them to feel the hot surface of the gravel. One of his most adorable trait was his hazel eyes, how they twinkled in the light was charming to everyone. Behind him was a satchel resting on his shoulders.

" Ooh, there it is," Ian said as he saw what looked to be the Death Weapon Meister Academy he searched for.

At first glance, the Academy had a rather eccentric appearance, almost looking a bit like a large funhouse rather than a school. There was a large platform with a long line of white steps, comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines. The roofs of the towers were conically shaped and bright red in color. Enormous candles poked out of the shafts along the circumference of the buildings, but even when a gust of wind blew at the candlelight, it didn't go out and didn't shorten. The Academy's strangest feature was three large Shinigami skulls lined up at the entrance. The middle skull was the largest, and had three blood red spikes going out through its eyes and nose holes. The skulls on the side were smaller and had slanted eyes. And finally there were three orbs in the sky above it that looked like Shinigami mask's.

Ian walked up the stairs to the Academy and made his way towards the entrance. At the entrance, he saw two shady figures wearing Shinigami mask's on their heads and carrying giant maces. Ian however just smiled at the two and held out a black bible.

" Salutations, fellow believers. My name is Ian, and I want to be a reverend in a church when I grow up. Now I'm here to tell you about our lord, our sire, and our leader Jesus—"

SLASH!

"…Christ."

One of the shady figures guarding the entrance took out a long sword and sliced Ian's bible in half. The only thing left was paper that flew everywhere out of the leather of the bible. " Um, sir, that wasn't free."

" Silence, you Kishin!" The shady figure with the sword exclaimed as he pointed it directly at Ian's chest.

" Butch, I smell something fishy about this kid," the other shady figure said.

" Maybe your right, Camo. Maybe he's a Traitor trying to attack our academy."

" If that's the case…" Camo raised his axe over his head as he jeered for Ian. " Let's kill him!"

Ian was a pacifist, he couldn't bring himself to fight, so he ducked down and cowered as both shady figures raised their weapons too him. However, before they could move their weapons to kill, the sound of guns being fired was heard as two sparks of pink light was shot from behind and knocked both figures weapons out of their hands.

" Quit your bickering, you asymmetrical scum!" The sound of another person shouted behind.

Ian raised his head above the ground and saw the person who _saved _his life. He was dressed in a refined manor, a standard white jacket coat, where there were at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves were attached to the suit and four small rectangles ran along the front of his coat, and a metallic skull rest on his collar. His hair seemed to be in symmetry, the left side black and the right side white with three black stripes along the white side, and two bangs sticking out behind his head. One thing that spooked him about the kid was his cold yellow eyes and cold skin. In his hands were two 42 caliber pistols.

Ian, scared at the appearance of the boy holding pistols pretended to smile and tried backing up away from the Academy. " Um, I just remembered, I have other things too—"

BANG!

Both guns fired abnormally pink bullets out. The bullets narrowing hit Ian as two small holes came out of the sides instead. From the holes, smoke seeped out of them.

" The way you look…" Like a pair of fireworks, the yellow-eyed kids' eyes lighted up and he gaily ran over to Ian. Ian tried to run but his legs were too frozen with fear. The kid then clapped his dark hands with his white hands. " It's all in perfect symmetry! Your hair, your clothes, everything's symmetrical!"

**" ****Ugh, give it a rest with the symmetry, Kid****," Ian heard an ominous voice speak somewhere he couldn't see. **

**It was then both of the kid's guns glowed purple as they jumped out of his hands and went backwards. The guns then morphed into two girls who somersaulted behind him as they both landed on their feet. **

**One was a girl with dark blonde hair that reaches her mid-back, dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. The other girl had chin-length bright blonde hair with bangs and light blue eyes. Both girls wore the same outfit: a tight, red, sleeveless turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, a cowboy hat and black high-heel boots. The one with dark blonde hair was taller than the girl with light blonde hair, but the girl with light blonde hair had larger boobs than the girl with dark blonde hair. **

**" Um, who are you guys?" **

**" Who are we?" The boy said gazing eerily into Ian's eyes. " Patty, Liz, formation!" The three piled on top of each other. The tall one was on top, smaller girl in the center, and the boy holding them on the bottom. **

**" My name is Death the Kid. I am a **Shinigami Meister of these two, the son of Death, and I would like to personally welcome you to our academy." However, after finishing his introduction, Death the Kid sided to the right as he yelled at the blonde haired girl. **" Dammit, Patty, you're not in proper formation!" **

**" Oopsies," the blonde haired girl replied sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. " Sorry."**

**" Grrrrrrr. Morons! You're supposed to follow symmetry exactly! But you two are entirely different!" Ian averted his eyes away from Death the Kid, reached for his satchel, he saw how Death groped both the girls breasts and twisted them. " I mean, your breast sizes are different!" **

**" WELL SORRY IF I'M NOT AS BIG AS MY SISTER!" The dark blonde yelled; she looked like a cat that had water accidentally spilled on it. **

**" Hahahahaha!" The light blonde haired girl laughed. **

**" No!" Ian cried as he shivered on the ground. " I have forsaken my oath as a reverend. I must punish myself for thinking women are BEAUTIFUL!" Ian took out a black whip from his satchel and started whipping himself with it. **

**Whack-whack-****whack****-whack **

**" Sinner! Sinner! Sinner!" **

**Ian's back was bleeding with blood as multiple whip wounds were on his back. Kid and the two girls had different impressions of Ian. The dark blonde haired girl Liz gawked, Kid smiled at the _symmetrical _wounds on his back, and the light blonde haired girl Patty just laughed. **

**Liz, no longer scared, actually feeling sorry for Ian, walked over to Patty and leaned her head against her right ear. " Hey, Patty, let's go to our comforting maneuver." **

**" Okay." **

**Both Liz and Patty comically jumped over to Ian, kneeled down, and pat him on his back. **

**" Hey, there's no need to hurt yourself, kid. There's nothing wrong with you." **

**" ( tearing, sniffing his nose) You really don't think I'm a dirty sinner?" **

**" Nope. You look like chocolate," Patty laughed patting Ian's back. " And chocolate tastes yummy." **

**" T-tha-thank you…" **

**" _Hmmmm. So that's what I look like when they comfort me_?" Death the Kid thought as he looked at Liz and Patty comforting Ian, then he walked over to Ian as he helped him too his feet and walked with him into the academy. " I'm sorry. I'd like to give you a tour around, but I have an errand too run and need both Liz and Patty to finish it. So good luck finding your way around." Death the Kid opened the door to the academy, pushed Ian instead, then closed the door behind him. " Always dress symmetrically. Bye." **

**XXX**

**The inside of the Academy was big and had many long corridors with arched ceilings and lamps to light the way and staircases. The inside has winding corridors, many passageways and long staircases. **

**" Hmmm," Ian muttered looking around the school. " I wonder where I should go? I wonder if there's anyone I can even talk too."**

**" I'm telling you, Soul, you shouldn't be sleeping in class!" The sound of a girl shouted. **

**" Well maybe I wouldn't if the teacher didn't always hate me!" A boy shouted. **

**Ian turned his head to the direction where the voices were coming from and saw a boy and a girl, he presumed were boyfriend and girlfriend at first, walking through the corridors. The girl looked like a typical schoolgirl but with a trench coat and a cloak-like end. She wore a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Her hair was taupe brown and in pigtails, as she has large green eyes. **The boy, the person who he believed too be her boyfriend, had white hair swept to one side and red eyes. He had a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. He wore a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head was a sweatband that has a sticker saying "SOUL" on the front. He wore a pair of maroon pants, yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth.

" Ehem. Hey, you two!" Ian shouted, as it made both the two turn their heads to him. Ian ran up to both of them and shaked both their hands. My name is **Ian Roguesaw. I was asked **to meet the councilor named Death, but I don't know where to go. " Ian looked at the boy named "Soul", smiled. " Excuse me, do you or your girlfriend know where the office is?"

" Girlfriend? Her chest is way too short for me."

" Soul, YOU JERK!" The girl with taupe hair banged Soul in his head. She sent him flying with her amazing strength. When Soul was gone, her face became a smile as she smiled at Ian, who was petrified by her strength. " I'm sorry, but we're not boyfriend and girlfriend? Besides, what girl would date an idiot like him?"

" That's exactly what my sister said: 'who would date an idiot like him?' Well, she ended up marrying that 'idiot' and had a daughter together. "

Soul then walked up behind the girl while rubbing his head. " Geez, Maka, why'd you have to be so rou—"

" Shut up!" The girl, Maka, she kicked Soul in his face and pushed him away, again. While he was gone, Maka smiled. " So your looking for the councilor? You must mean Lord Death. If you'll follow me and my numbskull friend Soul, we'll lead you to him."

**Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Sorry it took so long to update, but I was in a writers' block. I wanted to know what I could do that would make the second chapter just as funny as the first, and I think I finally got it. : ). Remember, if there's no more chapters after this one, it means I'm dead. Too anyone whom wants to finish this story, if it isn't updated at least every month, I have a challenge that lets you finish it for me. But make it over 100 000 words. I would roll over in my grave if it's anything less than that. Thank you : ) **

**XXX**

Ian felt like a hummingbird flying through the air while he skipped through the halls of Death Weapon Meister Academy. Walking ahead of him were the grumpy looking Soul and the stern looking Maka Albam. Both Soul and Maka sweat dropped hearing the flamboyant Ian sing.

" Lalalalalala. How proud I am too be me. Lalalalala."

" This kid is really energetic," Soul grumbled into Maka's ears. " I can't stand listening to him. Can't we just ditch him?"

" Absolutely not," Maka quickly brushed Soul off and held her hands on her hips. " If we let him go on his own, he embarrass someone else thinking they're boyfriends and girlfriends. At least by doing this he'll learn sooner."

" You've got a point there. But couldn't we just do something to shut him up? Maybe I can knock him out and we can carry him to Lord Death. It would be much quieter."

" We can't. You can't just hit a new student. You might actually hurt his brain."

" You sure don't care what happens to my brain when your pounding me."

" Yeah, well, I know there's nothing special in your brain too begin with."

" Lalalalala."

Ian, Maka, nor Soul knew that they were being watched. Standing upside down on the ceiling was the short blue haired assassin Death Star. He had his Meister Tsubaki Nakatsukasa in her Ninja Sword form. Black Star's was up to his newest antic. Seeing the new kid skipping through the halls of Death Weapon Meister Academy.

" Aren't you pushing yourself a little too far, Black Star?" Tsubaki said from her Ninja Sword form. " What if someone gets hurt."

" Relax, Tsubaki, I'm not going to hurt him," Black Star said boastfully without care about the dark-skinned boy below.

" Er, I was actually talking about you, Blac—"

" The three rules of the assassin. One: Blend into the shadows, hold your breath, and wait for your target to down his guard. Two: Tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions. Three: Strike your target down before he is aware of your existence."

Black Star dashed down and prepared to strike Ian. Black Star wasn't really going to hit him—or at least he planned he wasn't going to hit him—at the last second he would pull up and kick him behind his back. But Black Star, as boastful as he was, couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

" I am the great Black Sta!"

" Hello!" Ian turned around and waved his hand to Black Star.

Black Star lost control of his landing. He dropped Tsubaki's Ninja Sword and she transformed back into her tall, slender, well-endowed teenage girl form. Both Black Star and Tsubaki were falling down and screamed along the way.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!"

THUMP!

Tsubaki was saved. Ian caught her by her legs and she grabbed onto the back of his neck before she hit the ground. Black Star however fell right on his face! He broke a few of his teeth ( though since this is anime they'll just grow back) and a large bump popped out of his head.

" Are you okay, miss?" Ian asked while he helped Tsubaki too her feet.

" Yes, I am." Unlike Black Star, Tsubaki had a magnanimous, polite and gentle personality. She smiled at Ian and bowed her head. " Thank you for saving me."

" Aw shucks." Ian blushed through his dark skin and braided his braided hair. " It was nothing much. I just saw you falling and didn't want to see you get hurt. Hahaha."

" EXCUSE ME!" Black Star shouted under both Ian and Tsubaki's feet. He stood up and ran up to Ian. Though Ian was taller than Black Star, he gave Ian a menacing look. " Why didn't you catch me?"

" Umm, I'm sorry, sir. You were just so tiny I couldn't see you."

" Tiny? Don't you know who I am?" Black Star got into his boastful pose and chuckled to himself. " I am the great Black Star! I am going to be the greatest assassin in the world!"

" Um, aren't assassins suppose to be secrete? You sure made a lot of noise on your way down."

" Just you wait. I'll be known throughout the world as Black Star, the greatest assassin in the world!"

" Um, why would an assassin want people to know who he is? Wouldn't that be bad for business?"

" Well, I think you told him enough about yourself, Black Star," Tsubaki said while she rubbed Black Star's spiky blue hair. Black Star didn't seem to like it as he growled while she rubbed him. Tsubaki then smiled at Ian again. " My name is Tsubaki. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. I am a Meister of the great Black Star. And whom might you be?"

" Hello. My name is Ian. **Ian Roguesaw. It's my dream to one day become a reverend to go—ow!" Ian had a sudden headache. He grabbed his head and squeezed it trying to stop the pain. **" Ow, my head! I think I just had a migraine!"

" Of course you did." Tsubaki gently rubbed Ian's head trying to soothe his pain. " Inside these walls we do not talk about priests, or god, or whatever holy thing you can think of. Even as I say it, I'm starting to have a sudden migraine, but I'm used to it being partnered with Black Star."

Ian's migraine suddenly went away. It was Tsubaki who helped him. Her gentle hands rubbed him so thoroughly, soothed each of his nerves, while he had his tongue-tied staring at Tsubaki's smooth, beautiful smiling face. All Ian could hear was the sound of his heart beating.

Thump-thump-thump-thump

" Well, it's nice to meet a lovely lady like—oh no, I just referred to you as a woman!" Ian hunched down pulling the back of his shirt up and took out a long piece of rope. Ian whipped his own back thinking about his _sin. _" OW! Ow! OW!"

Tsubaki didn't like people she considered her friends getting hurt. But she didn't want to stop Ian if he was punishing himself on purpose. Though watching him like that made her want to cry. Black Star however just laughed in his usual inconsiderate voice.

" Hahahahahaha!"

BONK!

Tsubaki was usually calm and collective, but when Black Star really got too her skin she'd bonk him on his head. She'd also throw a shuriken at him, which surprisingly didn't kill him, though she mostly did that when he peeked on her taking a bath.

" Hey, newbie, what's taking you so long?" Soul said as the sound of his and Maka's footsteps echoed through the halls. " We're waiting on you—" Soul stopped talking when he saw Tsubaki and Black Star. He ignored seeing Ian whip himself and walked over to Black Star, smiled. " Well, if it isn't Black Star."

Soul and Black Star were both on mutual understandings with each other. They both smiled and greeted each other by pounding their fists together. Maka walked past Ian and walked up to Tsubaki. Make and Tsubaki both smiled looking at each other.

" Hey Tsubaki. So how does it feel being partnered with the second biggest idiot in all of Weapon Meister Academy?"

" Er, whose the first?"

" Soul of course. That idiot doesn't even know where a library is."

" Hello, I do so know where the library is. Oh wait, I'm thinking about the cafeteria."

" Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ian screamed still whipping himself. " Ow! Ow! Every time a drop of blood spills, I know god is forgiving me. Ow! Ow!"

" Oh, right, have you met Ian," Tsubaki said.

" Of course we met him," Soul scoffed. " We were going to bring him to Lord Death."

" Really?" Tsubaki misinterpreted what Soul was saying. She had a scared, frightful look on her face and hide it with both her arms. " Did he do something wrong?"

"Pfffffffffft! Hell no. At least not yet. He's a new student here at the academy. We're bringing him to Lord Death so he can find out who his Meister is."

" Oh, well that makes perfect sense." Tsubaki's frightful face went away and she smiled. " Can me and Black Star come with you? I want to help him anyway that I can."

" Ow! Ow! Ow!"

**Chapter 2 End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I decided to work on this story a little more. I don't know if I'll be able to finish this entire story. Oh well. Thanks for the reviews so far anyways. Thank you: ) **

**XXX**

" Yahoo!" Black Star shouted triumphantly as they finally reached the entrance to Lord Death's entrance. " We're finally here. Hahahahaha!"

Ian was confused. Him, Soul, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki stood by a giant mirror. Ian expected to see a door or maybe even a stairwell that would lead them to the Lord Death fellow everyone was talking about, but a mirror just surprised him. What surprised him even more was how Maka was standing in front of it.

" Let's see…" Ian couldn't tell if Maka was writing or tapping on something behind her back. But he could hear her say the code 42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door" and the image in the window changed. A forest was seen in the background. Maka turned around and smiled at Ian. " Your chariot to Lord Death awaits."

" Huh? How did you do that?"

" Oh, once you're a student here, you'll understand. Now you better get going. Lord Death doesn't like to be waiting."

" Okay." In a flash, Ian pecked both Maka and Tsubaki on their cheeks. Soul's mouth dropped below his chin at the sight of Ian's lips touching Maka's cheeks, but Black Star just laughed. Ian then turned to Soul and Death Star, and he smiled. " See ya, Soul, Black Star."

Ian lifted Soul's left hand up and kissed it. Ian then touched Black Star's hand and kissed it. Both Maka and Tsubaki both gawked at Ian's bold act. Ian chuckled, ran to the front where the window was, waved good-bye, and jumped into the portal.

" What a weirdo," Soul muttered staring off where Ian ran off too.

" Who do you think his partner is going to be?" Tsubaki asked rubbing her cheeks.

" I think I might know," Maka said while she too rubbed her cheeks.

" Who? Who? Who?" Black Star said hyperactively standing close to Maka.

" I think his partner is…Ali Ore."

" ALI ORE!?" Soul and Tsubaki shouted together. Their eyes both turned white and their heads turned pale.

" Thee Ali Ore?" Soul gasped.

" The demon of Death Weapon Meister Academy?" Tsubaki gasped. " That Ali Ore?"

" Hey, hey, it's just a guess. Who knows. Maybe it's a new student as well."

" You better hope so," Soul said. " Because everyone who is paired with Ali Ore…they are in line for death row."

**XXX**

Just like the entrance and the corridors, Ian didn't know where he was. The walls around him were graffiti with blue as the color of the sky and small pictures of clouds. He stood on a stadium with a table in the center.

" Not really much of an office," Ian thought out loud looking at the table. " I wonder how this Lord Death is even able to get work done."

" Tsk," Ian heard a female say close to him. Ian looked at the other side of the table and saw a girl roughly his age and the same height. The girl has pale skin, lavender hair, and red eyes. She was wearing butterfly headphone on her head and was sucking on a lollipop. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve, a black vest, a red checkered mini skirt and collar tied with a red ribbon, and black leather below-the-knee boots. In her hair she also had a Shinigami pin. " This is so unfair."

" Hello," said Ian as he smiled and raised his hand for the girl to shake. " My name is Ian—" In a flash, the girl took out a kunai knife and threw it at Ian. The knife went past Ian's shoulder and struck into the wall. "**Roguesaw. Er, hello."**

**" Get lost, maggot," the girl took out more kunai knifes. One by one, she threw the knifes at Ian. Ian ducked, jumped, and rolled trying to get out of the way of her kunai knives. " Tsk. I wish I had a better target."**

**" I'M A TARGET!?" **

**" Oh well. I'll just have to settle with what I got." The girl took out a handful of small steel balls, tossed them, then flicked them at Ian. Ian desperately tried running away, but he was just hit by the balls while trying to run away. " The sound you boys make when you try cry is just so enjoyable to watch." **

**" W-why are you doing this?"**

**" Because I feel like it. Now be a good target and stand still." **

**" Ah!" **

Ian jumped down and cowered putting both his hands on his head. Ian tried hiding from the metal balls the girl hit him with, but they continued heading towards him. However, just before more metal boys could hit him, a red barrier appeared over him and protected him from the metal balls.

" Huh? So he's here already? What a cliché."

Ian shivered trying to raise his head up. As he did, he saw something or someone staring down at him. From all the people Ian met so far, he was by far the most eccentric looking. He first appeared to be a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges, decorated with a cartoonish skull mask, and a hat sticking out of its head. Staring at the devil looking creature, Ian was terrified.

" Why hello there," the cartoon looking creature said in a friendly gesture. Since Ian couldn't see his face with his skull mask, he didn't know if he was happy or angry. " My name is—"

" Ah, demon!" Ian jumped back away from the eccentric looking creature. Reaching into his clothes, Ian pulled out a small vial filled with holy water and a bible, and went into a verse while he splashed the water on the creatures mask. " The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!"

" _What an idiot_," the girl thought while she sucked on her lollipop. " _I don't know who he thinks he is, but he's going to be dead meat." _

A giant hand that looked like a giant glove came out of the creatures' body. He smacked his hand into the book and vial and smacked them out of Ian's hands. The figure had a tick of anger as he clenched his giant hand.

" As much as I like getting bathed as much as anyone, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to stop doing that."

" A-ah," Ian gasped seeing the scary face of the skull mask. " Please don't hurt me. I was just doing what I thought was right."

Ian believed the eccentric looking figure was going to smack him as he raised his giant hand up, but instead he gently tapped the top of his head with his giant hand.

" Now, now, there' s no need to be afraid. My name is Lord Death. It's very nice to know you, Ian **Roguesaw." **

**" H-how do you know my name?" **

**" Ian Roguesaw. Age 16. Likes: praying, hiking, and helping others. Dislikes: being in places that are loud. And one of the highest achieving students in his old school."**

**" H-how…"**

**" There's nothing you can't hide from me. And let me be the first to welcome you to **Death Weapon Meister Academy."

" You're actually the ninth person to welcome me here."

" Eh, well you get the idea. Now here are your textbooks." Lord Death pulled out a pile of books and dropped them in Ian's hands. " Here is the notes from the class's this semester." Lord Death dropped another pile on top of Ian's book pile weighing him to the ground. And here is our yearbook." Lord Death pulled out a single yearbook with black fringes and a giant skull mark on the cover. When he dropped it on Ian's pile, Ian collapsed from the added weight. " But most importantly, I'd like to introduce you to your Weapon."

"Huh? Weapon? Ian poked his head out of the sea of paper and looked at Lord Death. " What kind of Weapon, sir?"

" Not a weapon. You as a Meister will be partnered with a student who has the ability to change their appearance."

" I'm a what? And who is this student?"

" Why she is right behind you. Her name is Ali Ore." Ian turned his head around and looked at the cold, evil red eyes of the lavender haired girl standing before him. " She is the perfect Weapon for you."

" What?!" Ali Ore shouted. She stood up and struck a kunai on the flat surface of her table. " Why do I have to be partnered with a wuss like him?"

" I'm glad you're asking that, Ali. Our school follows equilibrium of students smarts like my son has a symmetry profession. Mr. Roguesaw has one of the highest marks in his old school while next to Soul and Black Star you have the lowest marks in school. Do you see the equilateral in that?"

" Tsk. This is pathetic. This is truly pathetic."

" Hello," Ian greeted handing a hand out and about to shake her hand. " We didn't get the chance to introduce ourselves properly. My name is—"

Ali didn't listen to anything Ian told her. She grabbed his hand and slammed it against the table. Ali took out one of her kunai knives and prepared to jab it in his hand. " Connect the dots."

Ali jabbed her kunai between Ian's fingers. Every time she jabbed her kunai between her fingers, her speed accelerated. Ian flinched at how fast her kunai was moving, gawked, and his face drenched with sweat.

" Uh, my name is Ian Roguesaw. And what is your name?"

" Ali Ore. Touch me- touch anything that belongs to me-or even look at me or something that belongs to me—I'll slit your throat."

" Great…"

Ali stopped playing Connect-the-Dots with Ian and striked her kunai between his fingers. Ali gave one giant " Tsk" and shaked her head.

" It's such a pity. I missed."

" YOU WERE ACTUALLY AIMING FOR ME?!"

" Well, now that the introductions are done, I think it's time you two got even more acquainted. Since Ian is new here and doesn't have anywhere else to go, he will be staying with you, Ali. I hope you can be optimistic about it."

" What? Why do I have to let him live with me?"

" Oh, stop sulking and just do as I say."

" Yeah," Ian raised his hands away from the kunai knife and raised his hand too Ali for the third time. " I'll be good to you if you'll be good to me. Let's work hard and do well together."

" Hmmmmmm." Ali finally stopped sulking and squeezed Ian's hand. Ian at first smiled having his hand squeezed, but then he grimaced as Ali squeezed even tighter. He felt distraught as his hand was being crushed by her strength. " Ooh, I'm so going to enjoy torturing you."

" A-ah."

" _My condolences to you, Ian Roguesaw. If things go as I fear, you won't even be able to last the night." _

**Chapter 3 End **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, finally, a chapter without any of the characters in Soul Eater. And just like the rest of my chapters, I'm going to try to keep it short. And thank you for the reviews. Thank you : ) **

**XXX**

Meister Ian and his Weapon Ali were roaming Death City in search for Ali's home. Ian skipped flamboyantly and singed " Lalalalala" while Ali walked with her hands in her pockets and a lollipop in her mouth.

Death City is dark and gloomy in appearance, a pile of various identical-looking buildings with white walls and red roofs. The cobbled streets were long and winding and often maze-like, with lots of stairs, twists and turns. The occasional Shinigami mask structure is shown above the buildings. Overall, it is a strange-looking city. However, it was now the place Ian could call his Home.

" Since we're now partners, why don't we play a game to get to know each other better?" Ian suggested as he turned his head to Ali.

" Whatever," Ali replied in her cold, gloomy voice.

" Okay. Which game should we play? Hmmm." Ian slowed down with his hands pointing on his right cheek and walked besides Ali. After much thought, Ian snapped his fingers. " How about we play I Spy."

" No."

" I spy…something dark."

" Everything."

" Yeah. See, we can get along get fine—" Ali quickly pulled out a kunai knife and pointed it at Ian's face. Ian shuddered at the sight of her kunai at his neck. " Er, Ali, did I do something wrong?"

" Don't take to me. As far I see you, you are nothing but my subordinate. If you fail to do anything I ask of you, you're dead."

" Er, that's nice to know. _She's really cold. I wonder if she was like this to her last friend." _

Ian and Ali roamed deeper down Death City. While walking, Ian saw a woman in her mid-twenties trying to pull a carriage over a set of stairs. Ian, the pacifist who wanted to help everyone, ran straight to the girl and hurried to help her.

" Madam, do you need help? I'm here to help you with your child."

" Oh, thank you," the woman said cheerfully. She moved her hands aside and let Ian grab onto the handle. " It's so nice to find people like you. I guess chivalry hasn't died just yet."

" Don't mention it, madam." Ian smiled. He then leaned forward and looked into the carriage basket. " And how are you little—Ah!" What Ian saw in the carriage wasn't a baby infant, but it was really a skull. A skull head in the center of the carriage smiling right at him. " Ahhhhhhhh!"

" Shhhhhhh. " The woman placed her finger over her own mouth trying to silence Ian. "You'll wake the baby. "

" E-eh… what kind of baby is it?"

" A baby boy. Thank you for helping us both out. Good-bye."

The woman smiled at Ian, then she turned around and walked away with her baby carriage. Ian gawked and his mouth gaped staring at the woman with a skull in her baby carriage. But while Ian was upset, Ali was behind him and smacked his back.

" You look like you're seen a ghost," Ali said also smacking Ian's back.

" A-ah…I just saw a skull in that carriage. "

" Uh-huh. Want some advice? Try to stop being a little suck up wuss. Might actually help you become a real man."

" O-okay. A-are we close to your house?"

" We're not far. Oh, and if the landlord asks who you are, I'll tell him you're my cousin."

XXX

Ali's apartment wasn't anything like Ian suspected. It looked like a regular building with the exception of some parts extending out from the structure and was painted lavender like Ali's hair. One room jutted out from the building, there was a bird graffiti on the front door, and Shinigami masks adorned on the left and right.

" You really live here, Ali?" Ian asked staring at the infrastructure of Ali's home. " It looks pretty nice."

" That's just the way it was when I bought it," Ali said in her cold, high-strung voice. " I wanted to paint it red like blood. But then I would get in trouble with my land lord."

" I still think it looks nice. Kind of reminds me of the house my sister and I used to live in before she moved away and got married. I do hope I can see my darling niece one of these days before I die."

" That's nice. Now let's go inside before I get hungry. And when I'm hungry, I'm hungry for blood."

XXX

Ian scoped Ali's apartment to see what was in it. Her apartment was a two-story level. Their apartment consisted of a bathroom, a kitchen with a counter, a table with two chairs, a fridge etc, joined in with a living room with an armchair and two couches surrounding a coffee table and a few bookshelves as well as a TV which made Ian leap with joy thinking about watching Greg's Anatomy on Netflix, and paintings of blood and decapitated heads on the walls.

" I, er, like your choice in art, Ali," Ian mumbled at the sight of a painting with a man's head flying off his body. " It's, er, very nea—"

" Save it." Ali walked besides Ian and pushed him . Ian fell on the ground, then Ali took out a small knife and scratched a line between the middle of the entrance to the back entrance. She soon returned and looked coldly into Ian's eyes. " Here's how things are going to work. The left side is where you'll be staying and the right sides where I'll be staying. If you violate those rules your dead. Try to talk about these rules your dead. Even look at anything on my side of the room your dead. Any questions."

" Yeah, what if it gets cold at night? Or what if I get my pajamas wet at night? Or what if I start sleep walking? What would I do?"

" Your fat will keep you warm. There's tampons on your side of the room. And even if you're sleep walking, if your feet so much as touch my side, your dead. Am I making myself clear?"

" Crystal, ma'am."

" Good. Now get to the kitchen. I didn't have breakfast today so you're going to make me some. And if I don't like it your dead."

Ali turned around and walked away from Ian. As she walked she took out ten kunai knives and placed one on each of her ten fingers. With one swift thrust, all the knives hit the ceiling and stayed there while she walked away. Ian grimaced at how fast, hard she threw her knives and started to sweat.

" I-I don't think I'm going to survive here."

**Chapter 4 end **


	5. Chapter 5

**Some of you might've thought that last chapter was the ending. Nah, I just couldn't find any inspiration yet. But after two weeks I've finally found the inspiration needed to write this chapter. Thought it may not be as funny as the other chapters, if you thought the last chapters were funny, I find it humorous. Thank you : ) **

**XXX**

Ian was finding his new bed to be cozy. Ian slept with a teddy polar bear, which was a teddy bear only it was a polar bear. And when Ian went too sleep he'd always dream he was a priest in a citadel that gave the commandants of God's words.

" Black Star...stop eating from the buffet," Ian mumbled while hugging his teddy polar bear. " Soul...I didn't know you could play the piano. Maka...stop being jealous of the girls ogling Soul. Tsubaki... you look lovely tod-"

" Time to wake up, sunshine!"

Ali poured a bucket of ice cold water on Ian's head. In Ian's dream, the whole citadel flooded with artic water, and polar bears swam out trying to eat Ian. Ian jumped out of his bed and frantically jumped around trying to dry from his wet clothes.

" AHHHHHHH!" Cold! Cold! Cold!" Ian crossed his hands and clattered his teeth together as he was shivering. While shivering he noticed Ali with the bucket of water in her hands. " A-Ali...w-why did you do that?"

" Shut up and get dressed. We have patrol tonight."

" Patrol?"

" All Meister's and Weapons From Meister and Weapon's Academy go on patrol. Don't you know anything yet. We go out for-"

" I know. I know. It is the duty of the Meister to help his Demon Weapon become a Death Scythe. And they do that by collecting ninety-nine Evil Human souls and one witch soul."

" Ah, yeah. Very good. Where did you learn that. Did someone talk to you about it?"

" No. Remember dinner. Y'know, when you found my food to be so good that you didn't want me to have any? Well, after dinner, while you were watching television, I went to the library and studied every book on Meister's and Weapon's that I could get my hands on."

" Really? What else did you learn?"

" I studied a little bit about Weapons. I've studied there are six characteristics too them: Wavelength Communication, Metamorphosis, Multiplier, Elemental, Polymorphosis, and Soul Eater."

" I'm surprised you can remember all that when you're shaking like a wet cat. Go on."

" Wavelength Communication allows communication on a spirit level with Meister and, most importantly in combat, allows them to receive or give energy. Metamorphosis is the main fighting power. Transforms part or all of body into a set Weapon. Multiplier allows them to multiply any energy they are given. Elemental converts energy they are given into a set element such as fire, electricity or a slicing attack. Not generalized skill. Polymorphosis is for higher level Weapon that allows for more than one transformation; I think I heard how Tsubaki is one. And Soul Eater is the building block of making a Weapon grow where it allows them to eat, absorb, or regurgitate the soul of a vanquished foe in order to make them stronger. So, how did I do?"

" How should I know? I never read. Now get your clothes on. Our first soul is going to be a witches soul."

XXX

A witches home was nothing like Ian dreamt it would be. Under the smiling face of what seemed like a mechanical moon, Ian saw a house that looked like jack-o-lantern. The sound of bats shrieking in the night made Ian aghast in fear.

" Hold me," Ian cried. He had his hands around Ali's waist and quivered behind her hoping she could actually protect him. " You're going to save me if something bad happens to me, right?"

" Hey, what was that?" Ali said.

" What was what, Ali?"

" That noise," she lied. " I think I heard someone screaming inside. And that person kept shouting that he needs help."

" A person in trouble? That's a cry for help. Don't worry, good sir or madam, I'm coming!"

Ian ran full speed towards the jack-o-lantern. His dark skin disappeared in the night like he did. As he was running, a wide deviant smile spread on Ali's mouth.

" Sucker. You'll be the perfect distraction while I nab me a witch."

XXX

Ian reached the front of the jack-o-lantern. Ian jumped through an open window. He fell on a floor, and without thinking he ran to the sound of rushing water.

" The witch is trying to drown that poor soul!" Ian shouted. Ian ran to a glass door where the water was coming from and slid the door open. " Alright, witch, you better leave that poor-"

Ian gawked at what was behind the door. Instead of a witch drowning a man, he saw a witch, but what he saw was her naked back. The witch was in a shower and was being cleansed with bubbles. The sight of it made Ian gush blood out of his nose and fall down.

" H-H-Hub-Huba-H-H-Hubba..." Ian flinched at the sight of the "witch". " I-I-I-I...I saw...Ieeeeee..."

" Little boy, are you alright?" The witch said as she looked down at Ian's bleeding face. The witch took an appearance of a young, tail woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. Her hair was short and blue with long strands on each side of her face that curled up and around to resemble a tail. She has a collar with a round bauble around her neck. She also had a witch's hat that coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow eyes. " Did you hurt your head?"

" I-I'm alright," Ian replied in a nervous voice. " It's not like I-I've never seen a naked woman or anything."

" Why of course." the witch smiled at Ian. " A big boy like you must have lots of naked woman in his life." The witch leaned down on Ian, he felt her boobs press through his clothes, and she had her hands wrapped around her neck. " You're just so cute. You look like a bar of chocolate."

" I-I-I-I-"

" Hey!" Ali shouted on the windowsill of the jack-o-lantern. " How long are you going to let that witch flirt with you. Do something already!"

" Eh, right." Ian pushed the witch off and ran to the wall on the other side of her. Ali jumped from the windowsill and landed besides Ian ready to fight. " Witch, I'm afraid we're here to collect your soul."

" Witch? Who's a witch?" The witch asked. She now had bath towels around her chest that hid her bust.

" Don't play dumb with us, witch," Ali said. " Who else would wear a witches hat. And now we're here to eat your soul."

" Really?" The witch smiled. " That's great. But can it be your male friend that eats me?" The witch stuck out her tongue and rubbed her fingers on her tongue. Continuing to be flirtatious with Ian she rubbed her fingers on her slim legs. " You can eat me all day if you want. A big boy like you needs to eeaaaatttttt."

" Eeeeekkk." Ian gushed blood from his nose looking at the witch's slender legs and feeling aroused. " I have forsaken my morals and thus I've believed a woman was beautiful."

Ian took out his whip, raised his shirt, and he started whipping himself with his whip. As he did, he amplified the force used and blood dripped from his back.

" OW! OW! OW!"

" Stupid!" Ali exclaimed. " I'm the one whose going to eat your soul. What do you think of that?"

" Can't Mr. Chocolate do it? I like him more than I like you. You're a cherry."

" Who are you calling a CHERRY? Wuss, do something!"

" I can't-Ow! Ow! Ow!-I'm too busy trying to make amends."

" Moron. I'll do things myself."

Ali pulled out ten kunai knives. She then dashed at the witch and slashed her kunai knives at her. However, the witch easily dodged Ali's attacks. And flicking only one of her fingers, the witch knocked a kunai out of Ali's fingers one at a time. The witch knocked every knife out of her hands. She then jumped over Ali and landed besides Ian.

" Sorry about this, my little hot cocoa," the witch whispered into Ian's left ear. " But we can't be together as long as you're with that cherry.

" DON'T CALL ME A CHEERY!" Ali shouted as her eyes turned white and her teeth became sharp as knives.

" Till we meet again." The witch kissed Ian on his left cheek and Ian blushed. " I'll be waiting. Tee-hee." The witch pushed Ian to Ali. Ali caught Ian. The witch's hands then glowed white as she made a ball by holding them together. " Spirit..." The ball grew larger and she held it over her head. " Bomb!"

" Ahhhhh!"

Kaboom!

XXX

Ian and Ali's first battle was an epic fail. There skin were all black from dirt of the witch's attack and they had many wounds on their hands. Though Ali was suppressing her anger to the point where she'd start a carnage, Ian tried to find the good of things.

" Cheer up, Ali," Ian said with a whole hearted smile on his face. " At least we have each other."

" That's why we failed, you boob. You made me mess up. I don't need you. I work better fighting alone."

" That's not true. The book also says a Meister and Weapon can't fight well unless they work together."

" Ugh, I can't work with amateurs any longer. Tell me one thing."

" Huh? What?"

" Was that girl prettier than me?"

" I-I don't understand."

" The witch that was flirting with you, you boob. Was she prettier than me?"

" I-I don't really know. She did seem rather nice though. Maybe we can lead her to the path of righteousness the next time we see her."

" The next time we see her, I'm going to gut her like a fish and burn her soul before I eat it. And I'll make you watch just so you'll realize just whose the boss around here."

" Er, I look forward to watching that, Ali. Hey, until we reach Death City, can we hold hands together."

" What?"

" You know. My hands are feeling a little cold. Maybe we can warm each other up. How does that sound?"

" Whatever. Do what you like. I simply don't care. But if you try any funny business, I will gut you like a fish."

" You have my word as a priest in training I will not touch anything than thy hand."

Ian grabbed Ali's right hand and squeezed it with his fingers. Ali grunted on the outside, but on the inside she felt a tingling warm sensation inside of her heart. She was growing a little fond of Ian, but of course would never admit it too him. Together they walked back to Death City, hand by hand, looking for a soul."

**End of Chapter 5 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I'm late updating. I lost my old document and had to re-type it again. And the second time I tried to make it look a little more exciting. Thank you : ) **

**XXX**

Ali and Ian moved to their second target in patrol. There beast was an amphibian looking demon with eight tentacles, red skin, sixteen beady yellow eyes, and shark-like teeth in its mouth.

" Okay, Ali, if we work together we can stop this thing," Ian said.

" Your right, maggot," Ali said, but something about her sounded off. " On the count of three. One...two...THREE!"

Ian ran up to the beast. He pulled out his vial and splashed it with water, shouting, " The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!"

It inadvertently affected the Evil Soul. The water just dripped down the Evil Souls face with no Ali coming in to help him. When Ian wondered where she was he looked back and saw her just looking at the blade of her kunai as if looking at her reflection in a mirror.

" A-Ali...?" The Evil Soul made a shrieking noise from its mouth as its teeth spinned around in circles. It was going to eat him. " Ahhhhhhhh!"

Before the Evil Soul could eat Ian a bullet was heard firing. Ian and the Evil Soul both looked up and saw Death the Kid standing above him. In his hands were two small pistols.

" I'm here to give you a little bit of bad luck."

The Evil Soul backed away as Death fired both guns at it. Death landed gracefully on his feet, pointed his guns at the Evil Soul, but stopped even he got a look at his eyes. His beautiful, sixteen eyes, symmetrical eyes.

" Kid, what are you waiting for?" Liz shouted inside one of Kid's guns. " Hurry up and shot the thing already!"

" I can't. Doing that would go against my morals."

" Eh, no it won't," she lied. " That Evil Soul has nine eyes eye's on the left."

" Nine and eight eyes? That's asymmetrical. This thing...it's disgusting!" Kid took out both his guns out and pointed them at Evil Soul, shouted, " Disgusting! Disgusting! Disgusting!"

Kid fired from both guns at the Evil Soul. It exploded on contact and in the aftermath a red seed of ectoplasm giant chromosomes appeared. It was a soul. Kid grabbed the soul and shoved it into a gun.

" Eh, thanks for saving me." Ian smiled. " If you didn't show up I don't know what I would have done-"

" You..." Kid turned around and glared into Ian's eyes. The sight of him made Ian nervous. Kid however smiled and grabbed Ian's hands. " It's you. My symmetry equal. It's good to see you again."

" Umm, are you okay? What's this about symmetry?"

" Think of us as Siamese twin brother's. Only we're not Siamese and I'm not your brother. For I am..." Kid threw both of his guns in the air and they transformed into Liz and Patty. Kid jumped on Liz's shoulders, then Patty jumped on Kid's shoulders, where all three stood together in perfect harmony. " Death the Kid. What do you think? Do you like it?"

" What's, ah, not to like, Kid?"

" Now if you'll excuse me I must elope. I must report back to my father."

" Bye, little chocolate," Patty waved at Ian. Her warm smile made him fluster. " Bye."

" Take care, whatever your name is," Liz said.

Before Ian could say another word Liz and Patty both transformed into guns and were caught by Kid. Kid ran away with both guns in his hands and disappeared in the darkness. The entire time Ian watched Kid walk away Ali walked up behind him. Her eyes were surrounded by darkness, and she had an evil smile on her face.

" Looks like somebody has a new boyfriend. Why were you getting chummy without me?"

" Ahhhhh! Ali!" Ian jumped like a scared cat at the sight of Ali. But when he managed to contain himself, he remembered something special. " Hey Ali, why didn't you help me like we planned? If we worked together we might've won."

" Because I don't like you. I don't like having you as a Meister. I thought this would be the perfect way to get rid of you and I could get a different Meister. Maybe one who actually has testosterone and doesn't scream like a girl."

" So scary."

" You better get ready, sunny. There's still a long night ahead of us."

XXX

" Ahhhhh!" Ian screamed at the top of his lung running from a "demon". " Help! Please, Ali, help me!"

" Why do I need to save you? It's only a cat."

Ian was running away from a cat. A black cat. Ian believed they were an omen of bad luck. Which was ironic because almost all cats in Death City were black. Ian ran, taking out Ian pulled out a small vial filled with holy water and started spraying it at the cat.

" The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!" When that didn't work Ian pulled out a bible and started reading from it. " Thou must not harm thy neighbour or thy self. Oh, I can't think straight! Ah!"

Ian jumped on a lamppost and crawled up it like a caterpillar. The cat raised its paws up and growled at Ian. Ian cried at the sight of the cat and kicked his legs.

" Tsk. Why do I have to have such a useless Meister?"

Suddenly the cat stopped chasing after Ian and scampered away. Ian was surprised by the cat leaving him. That's when he saw how it ran straight to Soul and Maka who happened to be passing by. The cat jumped into Maka's arms and she stroked its fur.

" Hey Ian," Maka said, her voice was vague with the cat purring in Maka's arms. " Hey...Ali."

" Hmrph!"

" Nice to see you too. So, how is the soul hunting going?"

" Terrible. We can't even get one soul because my Meister is so pathetic. He's useless, he's an idiot, and every time I look at his face I just want to stab him in the eyes."

" I'm...useless..." Ian cried.

" Uh-huh," Soul shrugged. " Tell me, did you get your medication at the Salty-Bitter-Cherry-Department?"

Ali didn't say anything. She just took out one of her kunai knives, then she threw it right into Soul's forehead. The moment it touched him it went right through his head and blood dripped out. How Soul survived...Ian just didn't know.

" Ahhhhhhh!" Soul ran around and screamed trying to pull his kunai out. " Maka, get it out of me!"

" Er, I don't think that's such a good idea," said Maka. " Ali, I know you are angry-and trust me nobody wants Soul to be hurt more than me-but if you keep acting that way no one's going to like you."

" Like I care. If that's all you want to talk about, maggot, let's go-maggot?" Ali looked everywhere but she couldn't find Ian anywhere. " Hey, where did he go?"

" He left," Maka replied. " He left after you called him useless; in tears. You may not like having Ian around, but a real Meister's suppose to take care of their Weapons."

" Ahhhhh!" Soul continued to scream. When he ran up to Maka this time she pulled the kunai out of his head. Soul dropped his tough guy act and rubbed his head as wavy white tears comically dripped from his eyes. " Ow. Ow. That's going to leave a scar."

" That idiot! Doesn't he know it isn't safe to be alone at night? Well, aren't you two going to go after him?"

" Why should we? He's your Meister. Take some initiative for once, Ali. Go after him yourself."

" Grrrrrrr. Fine! I don't need you two! I don't need anyone! I'll just do things myself."

Ali ran away from Soul and Maka and ran into the darkness looking for her Meister Ian. The moment she left Soul walked besides Maka. Surprisingly there was no hole in his head. Maka dropped her cat, dropped her tough girl act and pouted.

" Do you think I was being a little rough on her. I know deep down she deserves some punishment, but maybe I was being too rough on her. Maybe we should help her find Ian."

" Relax," said Soul smiling. " Ali may not have a thought in her head other than to kill, but she always pulls through in the end."

" I guess your right, partner. But I'm worried. What if they run into this great terror I've been hearing about?"

" If they do... there's only a one in a hundred chance they'll survive."

XXX

Ian was running through the streets of Death City, in tears, thinking about what Ali said to him. After much running, Ian tripped on his own two feet and collapsed face first on the ground. He feared he may've hurt his tibia. As Ian stayed laying on the ground he thought about how " useless" he really was.

" _Am I really no good as a Meister? I don't even know what it takes to be a Meister. And I can't even take control of my Weapon. Maybe I should just leave now and go back to living with my sister, her husband, and my niece. And maybe I should just go to a normal school. Maybe one that doesn't have people trying to kill me." _

Ian heard crying in the streets. He raised his head off the ground and saw a young girl no older than ten crying on the streets. Ian, who wanted to be a reverend when he grew up, got off the ground and walked up to the girl trying to help her.

" Little girl, is something wrong?"

" Y-Yes..." the girl cried. " I lost my kitty cat."

" Really? Aww. That's too bad. But don't worry. I'll help you find it."

" R-Really?"

" Of course. I always like to help those in need." Ian got on his legs and knees and let the little girl climb up his shoulders. He was giving her a piggy back for her small legs. " Just don't leave my sight. Okay."

" Thank you, big brother." The girl licked her lips. Her tongue was black, long, and when it touched her lips sharp teeth grew out of her regular teeth. " Thank you..."

**End of Chapter 6 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Some of you might be wondering why I was so late in updating this chapter. Well I would like to point out I've been busy, and of course since no one reviewed my last chapter I wasn't sure if I should keep going. Please review : ) **

**XXX**

Ian followed a little girl in distress without any knowledge of what might happen. Ian was a good soul-his not being from Death City and all-and he wanted to help someone anyway that he could.

" Are you sure your cat went through this way?" Ian asked the little girl.

" Kitty always likes to come here," the girl replied. " It's easier for him to catch his prey in the dark."

" Really? Your cat really hunts in the dark? Of that's right cats have those kinds of eyes that help them see in the dark. Hehe. I guess I've been distracted what with the whole I nearly died twice today that I forgot."

Ian followed the little girl to what looked like an abandoned building. When Ian raised his face and looked at the windows he saw a shadow of something moving inside.

" _Hmm. It must just be the curtains."_ That was what Ian thought at first but as he looked closer he saw something scary. A hand. What seemed like a ghoul's hand on the other side of the window. " _This isn't happening. This is all just a dream."_

" Can you please come with me," the little girl said. " I don't really want to come in there alone. "

" Uh, okay. Just don't go too far ahead."

" Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere without you."

XXX

The inside of the building was just as spooky as being outside. Not only were the walls closed together and confided him but there were so many boxes everywhere. And as Ian looked closer he saw something small scurrying away from him.

" Umm...I don't think we should be here. It doesn't look very clean."

" What's the matter? Aren't you going to help me find my cat? You promised me that you would help me find my cat didn't you?"

" I know I did. But something doesn't feel right. Maybe we should just leave this place and see if this cat of yours went somewhere else."

" Come on. She's probably scared somewhere-"

" Wait, I thought you told me your cat was a he. Now suddenly it's a she? What's going on-"

" Get down!"

Ali jumped up from behind Ian and threw one of her kunai straight towards the girl. The kunai went straight into the little girls head. Ian was the first one to scream when the blade went through her skull.

" Ali! What are you doing?"

" I'm saving your dumb ass! What are you doing hanging around an Evil Soul?"

" Evil Soul? What Evil Soul. She's just a little girl."

" No she's not. Just look at her."

At first Ian didn't see anything that looked like an Evil Soul. But as he looked closer he saw green skin inside of the little girls head. Her eyes glowed bright red as she laughed wickedly through her mouth.

" It's too bad. I was only one soul away from becoming a fully awakened being. But now I have no choice but to kill both of you and eat your souls. "

Something strange happened to the girls body. It started to become big, her stomach expanded out, and finally she exploded. In the remains of her body Ian noticed large chunks of skin.

" Ali...Ali..."

" Stop breathing so hard. You'll hyperventilate."

" This can't be happening. This just can't be happening!"

" Well it's happening, doofus. The sad truth is that these Evil Souls will always do whatever it takes to get whatever they want. Even if it means killing a small child they'll do it just so they can get what they want."

Ali felt something heading straight for her. Without a moment she fell to the ground with Ian in her arms. As she fell the shadowy image of the green scaled beast came at them, but jumped over them and ran right back into the darkness.

" Getting through this isn't going to be easy. Especially with a weak Meister like you. Here's the plan. The next time he jumps I want you to stand up."

" Stand up? Why?"

" Because your going to be a distraction. I want you to take a blow from this thing while I stab it in the head. It's dead, you get to look cool, and I get to help myself to a nice tasty soul. Everybody wins."

Ian did exactly what Ali told him to do. He stood up waiting for the beast to attack him. Ian was scared. He wasn't as fearless as a Meister should be. And when Ian was shaking so much he was going to pass out he was rammed from behind by the giant demon.

One thing didn't go as Ali planned. Just when Ian was pushed the giant monster sliced him with it's sharp claws straight through Ian's chest. Everything was slow. He could see Ali's scared face, the face of a monstrous being smiling snidely at him, and he could see his blood covered over the beasts' fingers.

" IAN!"

Ian fell on the ground, his body hit the floor, dead. When a person died their soul would leave their bodies. Something small started poking out of the hole. The beast licked it's lips looking at the soul it was about to devour.

" Finally. My one hundredth soul. I can't wait to devour you-"

Something strange happened. Both Ali and the beasts flinched at the sight of dark light glowing from Ian's open wound. In the laughter they also heard the sound of someone laughing. Like a corpse raising from the ground Ian stood up. For the first time since Ali met him...he had a deranged look on his face.

" **I've been coped up in that body for far too long. And I'm hungry. Now I can feast on the flesh of some Evil Soul.**"


	8. Chapter 8

**I was thinking so hard on what would grasp the audiences attention during this chapter. And here's what I managed to come up with. A different Ian. One the likes of which nobody but me has seen. Please review : )**

XXX

Ian's entire personality had changed. He was once a timid, docile, sweet boy with an innocent smile. Now he was a wicked, droopy, and had a wicked smile on his face. The Evil Soul and Ali were both surprised.

" This can't be the same lameo Lord Death partnered me up with."

" Where are the women?" The droopy looking man said. " I'm out. Where are the sexy girls with the cute bodies. I'm hungry for some human contact."

" Your hungry for some contact, eh?" The Evil Soul asked, it walked towards Ian preparing to kill him and eat his soul. " I can give you that contact-"

Ian punched the Evil Soul with his backhand. Ali was shocked at how strong Ian was. He punched the Evil Soul so hard it flew right into the wall. Ian was irritated.

" Stop breathing on my neck! I want women!"

" I-Ian?"

" Huh?" The dark Ian noticed Ali. In his eyes she looked tasty. So he licked his lips and smiled. " Your exactly what I was looking for. Come here and give me a smoochie."

" Stay back!" Ali pulled out one of her kunai knives. " I'm warning you! Keep your filthy hands off me!"

" Oh this temper. I like it. I love a girl who can be a little feisty at times. So come here and give me a kissy wissy."

" I told you to stay away from me-"

Ian's new personality was fast. He appeared in front of Ali before she could say another word and he punched her in her chest. The force of his fist sent Ali flying back. She however stabbed her knife into the ground and stopped entirely before hitting the wall behind her.

" Such a temper. What's the matter, did your father beat you when you were young?"

" No!"

" Or could it be you were beating up by your mother. Oh, now I get it. You've never had a family, have you? All this tough girl act is just an act because your afraid of showing her sad side."

" Your wrong. I don't have a sad side."

" Of course you do. Everyone has a sad side. My sad side was left with that goody goody two-shoes Ian."

" Wait, your not Ian?"

" Ian? Ha. Don't ever compare me to that whinner. My name is Raz. Think of me as the last person you'd ever want to mess with. And you- your a weapon, aren't you?"

" Stay away from me."

" Yes. Your a Weapon. From what I heard Ian is a Meister. That means I'm a Meister as well. Once I make you my weapon, your never going to want to become a weapon for him anymore."

" I never became a Weapon for him in the first place."

Raz reached his hands out for Ali. The moment he touched her she would do anything she said. Ali however took out her two kunai and poked Raz's finger

" Ow!" Raz sticked his finger in his mouth instinctively. When he pulled his hand out his finger had a small hole with a small hole showing blood out. " That wasn't very nice."

" You try to cut me again and I'll cut off your entire hand."

" Ooh, feisty."

" You're all my dinner!" The Evil Soul shouted getting back on his feet again. " I will devour you all!"

" Tch. Show a bother. I can never seem to find the mood."

The Evil Soul jumped behind Raz trying to grab him. Raz however disappeared in a blink of an eye. He soon reappeared behind the Evil Soul and grabbed it's left foot.

" Unhand me!"

" You got it, ugly."

Raz raised the Evil Soul above his head and threw him in the air. The Evil Soul hit the ceiling, fell back down, and then was punched in the face by Raz sending him back towards the wall.

" This guy...he's stupid, but he's really strong. What is he?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Now this chapter may be anticlimactic to some people, but I have to write a chapter that ends the battle between Ian, Ali, and the Evil Soul. Please review : ) **

XXX

Black Star and his Weapon Tsubaki had failed under attune opportunity. Mostly because Black Star couldn't be like most assassins and keep his big mouth shut-he jumped around wildly and kept shouting his name. Black Star however just laughed at his own failures.

" At this rate I'll never become a Death Scythe," Tsubaki thought out loud.

" Hahahaha!" Black Star laughed.

" It's not funny. Why can't you be more like Ian." Tsubaki's cheeks tinted red at the thought of Ian. She rubbed her fingers together trying to hide her face from Black Star using her scarf. " _What am I saying? Black Star is Black Star. Why did I mention Ian."_

" Hey, Tsubaki, she's over there." Ahead of them was a warehouse. Stirring inside the warehouse Black Star could see lights glowing. " Cooooool! Let's go check it out!"

" But Black Star, it doesn't look safe."

" You forget, I'm the great Black Star. There's not a challenge I can't handle. Yahoo!"

" Black Star, your not being very reassuring."

XXX

Raz had Ali in his hands. She did everything in her power to push him off. But when Raz squeezed her head...she transformed. She transformed into her Weapon form. Her Weapon form was a giant bow. Instead of one string there were two. Two strings of a bow pairing with curved elastic limbs, traditionally made from wood, joined by a topmost limb is known as the upper limb, while the bottom limb is the lower limb. At the tip of each limb is a golden nock. And one the metal parts was a small red skull head.

" This is where we work, my dear."

The Evil Soul was back on it's feet. The Evil Soul charged towards Raz and Ali while Ali was in the form of a bow. Raz pulled on the bow. A glowing arrow appeared from the string. Raz waited for his opportunity.

" How dare you make a fool of ME!" The Evil Soul growled. " I'll slice the life out of you!"

" Heh." Raz smirked. " Come get me, lug, ya big lug."

The Evil Soul slashed his claws at Raz. Raz however slid under the Evil Soul narrowly avoiding his attack. Raz took his moment, pulled his arrow back, and then let it fire. The arrow went through the Evil Soul's torso going through it's head. Small drops of it's blood dripped on Raz.

" Yes...let it pour."

The Evil Soul made one big roar from it's mouth before it exploded into white light. In the remains of it's body a red soul floated above the ground. Ali's head sticked out of her Weapon form, she grabbed the soul, and she swallowed it whole.

" One down...ninety-nine more to go."

" Yes, yes, that's all very well and endowed, my dear." Raz grabbed Ali's head and squeezed her. " Now why don't you give my blood face a kiss." Raz made a giant smooch face to Ali. Ali was disgusted.

" Get off of me!"

Ali banged her fist in Raz's head. When she punched him everything became dizzy. Raz's personality changed. He became less feisty as he was confused. He let go of Ali as she transformed into her human form. Raz felt his face, screamed.

" Ah! Why is there blood! Ali, priest, God, what's going ON!?"

" Your back."

" Ah, Ali!" Raz ( or Ian) ran up to Ali reaching his hand out to try and help her up. " Ali, are you injured? Where's that Evil Soul? What happened? Ali? Ali!"

" Shut up!" Ali punched Raz/Ian in his face. The dark-skinned Meister crashed. " Your annoying!"

The Meister got back up. His personality changed once again. He's eyes had the perverted glare, he sticked his tongue out like a snake, and grinned his teeth at her.

" I'm going to lick your whole face!"

The Meister jumped up trying to jump Ali. Ali kicked him in between his legs. The Meister grabbed the part _she _kicked him, moaned. He was back on the ground, rolling around, and moaned in Ian's voice.

" This is what I deserve. For I have fore shamed my family."

" _That was really...weird. Does he have split personality or something? I bet my kunai it's triggered when something big happens. Maybe when he was close to death it triggered this change. "_

" Yahoo!"

Black Star fell from the ceiling with a long metal chain with each end of the chain tipped with a yellow handle that has a small double-edged and double-pointed scythe blade attached. Three dark grooves appear below each blade. There are yellow dots on the handles, making them appear as if they have 'eyes.'

" I am the great Black Star! I want to rumble! I want to rumble! Where's the battle? Where is it?"

" Dumbass," Ali coughed. She lifted her head from her hand. " There is no fighting here, dumbass. I already ate that Evil Soul."

" What?" The metal chain glowed yellow. The light converted from Black Star's hands and transformed into Tsubaki. " B-But we needed...that soul."

" It doesn't matter, Tsubaki." Black Star held both his hands on his waist and puffed his chest up. " Let these amateurs have their soul. I, the great Black Star, will just find another soul anyways. Because I am the great Black Star."

" Wow." Ian slid under Black Star's feet. He idolized Black Star. His eyes twinkled with bright yellow stars. " Are you really that strong?"

" Yes I am."

" Can you teach me to be strong like you?"

" Of course. Just do my exercises." Black Star held his breath. His face turned bright red.

" Like this." Ian also held his breath. When Ian's face was just as bright as Black Star's the blue haired assassin punched him in the chest. " Pfffffffftttt!"

" Hahahaha!"

" _What an idiot," _Ali thought.

" So...your Ian's Weapon?" Ali turned her attention on Tsubaki. Her black scarf was covering her face. Her timid attitude made her look cute. Seeing her face made Ali aroused. "Tsubaki held a hand out to Ian. " It's so nice to meet you."

Ali grabbed Tsubaki's hand and licked her. Ali licked her all over her arm. Tsubaki was sensitive. She tried hiding her face with her scarf but the ecstasy caused her to moan. Both Ian and Black Star, who were watching this, blood dripped out of their noses.

" _Oh no...I'm having dirty thoughts."_

Ian pulled out a whip. He whipped himself again and again. Tsubaki, who noticed him torturing himself, gasped.

" Ian!"

Tsubaki ran to the tortured soul. She grabbed his face with her hands and sticked his face between her well endowed chest. Tsubaki stroked Ian's face with her hands. Ian felt warm in her chest. He cried on her.

" I'm so dirty..." Ian cried on Tsubaki's clothes. " I'm scum. I'm filthy. Don't look at me."

" There there," Tsubaki said rubbing Ian's head. " I don't see a single thing bad about you. In fact...I can see a lot of good in you, you kindred soul."

" Kindred soul? You really think I'm a kindred soul?"

" Hmph!" Ali exclaimed.

" Yes, you are a kindred soul. So don't give up on yourself, Ian. Everyone is safe and sound. You managed to fight without getting hurt. Surely that's important. I look forward to seeing you in Death Weapon Meister Academy ."

" Tsubaki..."

" Let's go!" Ali yanked Ian out of Tsubaki's arms and pulled him away by his ear. " I'm hungry! Make me something at my house!"

" Ah! Ali, give it a rest already!"

Ali opened the door to the warehouse and dragged Ian out. Tsubaki sweatdropped as Black Star laughed.

" He has it so bad."

" It's not funny, Black Star."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I hardly had any time to write fanfiction now that I've found a job. That still won't stop my fiery passion to write. Nobody can ever take my freedom of writing away from me. And now I have a beta reader. His name is Hayday. Please review : )

XXX

Ian was dragged back to Ali's apartment. After hours of searching, looking for souls Ali could digest and fighting against powerful Evil Souls, they only returned with one soul. Ali was furious.

" I'm sorry!" Ian apologized. Not too long ago he blacked out. When he woke up his hands were covered in blood. Blood. The blood that may or may not've been Ali's. " Look at me! I'm sorry!"

" What's that?" Ali said ignoring what Ian was saying and acting like he was giving her the cold hand. " It felt like a cold breeze."

" Please. Please talk to me." Ian frantically ran around Ali waving his hands trying to get her attention. " Please. If we're living together I want to at least get along with you."

Ali had a cold heart. It wasn't her fault it was like that. It was his fault. He did it to her. She was his daughter and he threw her away like discarded trash. Ian was thinking of cooking Ali something tasty. He pulled open the cupboards.

" Growwrrr!"

Ian jumped. Inside the cupboard was a terrifying monster. Ian jumped back just as the cupboard was ripped apart by two fearsome claws. What appeared from the cupboard was a skeleton of a beast. It had the bones of a full grown crocodile, the ridge sprouted hundreds of tiny bones, its teeth were sharp like a sharks, and it only had one eye socket embedded in its face.

The beast snapped its jaws at Ian. Ian was so terrified. The beast made Ian yelp. He was all out of holy water. The only thing Ian had was a broomstick in the side cupboard. Ian grabbed the broomstick with both hands ans hit the crocodile rapidily with it.

" Go away! Go away! Go away!"

Someone threw something sharp while Ian was hitting the crocodile with his broomstick. His broom was cut in half. Stickng in the wall beside Ian was a kunai knife. The only one who could have thrown that knife was Ali.

" Hey, stop hitting my pet."

" Your pet? This monstrocity belongs to you?"

" Of course. He's my pet alligator Reggie. Don't worry. He doesn't eat people unless I tell him too. " Ali's face turned evil and kind of scary looking. It was like she was holding a flashlight under her face. " Unless of course he's hungry. I haven't fed him all day. He might start with your feet as the appetizer, then your arms, teeth mutilating your intestines, and then he'll rip your head off!"

" Ahhhhhhh!"

" Just kidding. He's a vegetarian. Watch." Ali picked up a large ball of cabbage. Ali tossed the cabbage to Reggie. Reggie snapped his jaw at the cabbage and munched on the giant leaves. " See."

" B-But you can't keep an alligator. Especially not a dead one. He should be in the wild." Ian took another look at Reggie. His tail fell off. It reattached the instant it fell down. " Or a graveyard for his kind."

" But if he's in a place without humans where is he going to eat donuts?"

" Growwrrr!" Reggie growled.

" Alright, seconds it is. Catch, big guy." Ali threw another piece of cabbage at the boney alligator. Just like before the alligator snapped its jaws at the cabbage ripping it into pieces. " Good eating."

It was a rare occasion for Ian. Since the moment he entered Death Weapon Meister Academy, since he first saw Ali, even after patrolling for hours with her, this was the first time he ever saw her smile.

Her smile was beautiful. It reminded Ian of his sister's smile but her's was much more bigger. Seeing her face still reminded him of his sister-so big, so happy, filled with life, there were things he wanted to say to her.

" Hey Ali."

Ali's smile disappeared. Her grouchy face returned. " What?"

" I just wanted to tell you how happy you looked. It made you look kind of cute." Ali's cheeks tinted red; she was embarrased. The cold blooded Weapon was embarrased. " Since we're going to be living together, if there's anything on your mind you want to tell me please don't hesitate to say so. Because you and me are like a-"

" What? You want us to be a family? You want us to be like a brother and sister? You and me...I'm a killer and you lived nothing but a good life."

" That's not true. My life wasn't all good. Actually, our family was very poor. My sister was always working and I had to work too. But there's something I need to ask you. What was your family like?"

" My family? My family!? Do you really want to know what my life was like?"

Ali took out two photos. Both were of different families. One had a picture of Ali with an adult woman most likely her mother and a man that looked like her father. In the other picture was a grown woman, a teenage girl, a small girl, and Ali's father.

" Ali...what's going on?"

" All men are the same. Men use people. That man used me. See this man here?" Ali sticked the picture with her and her family in Ian's face. " Look at it. Look at it! This is my family! That man was my father!"

" Ali, I don't understand where your going with this-"

" Look at this!" Ali pulled away the picture of her family and showed him the picture of the other family with Ali's other family. " See them! See how happy they are?"

" Ali... this can't be...your father..."

" That's right. My father was a bigomist! This here is his other family. The one he never told me about!" Something was wrong. Ali's eyes became red from the tears dripping from her eyes and her mouth was covered in mucus. Whatever her father did in the past, it still haunted her in the future. " He would always have to take long business trips to put bread on the table-at least those were his advent lies. What he was really doing was spending time with that woman and leaving us to worry about him. I finally got my training permit. I wanted to take my mom's keys so I could know what it feels like to ride. That's when I found it."

" Found what?"

Ali sniffed through her nose while crying through her eyes. " He kept a book in the cupboard where he kept his keys. I saw it-another I.D, another driver's license, everything with his face under a false pretense. I followed the address on his I.D. And what do I find? Not only is my dad not doing any business related work, but he's living with three other people. There in a much bigger house than mine, they have a pool, a-a dog, and their frontyard looked like something from a jungle while mine looked like something from a desert."

" Ali, that was dreadful but-"

" I walked there every day. I just wanted to talk to him. I wanted him to tell me what was going on.I'm not done! Shut up! One night she snuck out. One night she snuck out. That girl snuck out. She was sneaking out at night. My father would kill me if I snuck out. I climbed that ladder. Her room was much bigger than mine. She had TVO, two laptops, Ipods,a giant screen television-we never had any of that stuff. I heard my dad talking to that monopoly family downstairs. I was so angry...I walked down there and asked him what was going on!"

Ali's voice was choked with tears. The once terrifying Ali looked as helpless as a lost child. Ian wanted to hold her crying face. However, doing so would ruin her pride. If there was anything Ali wanted to keep it was her pride.

" That's when that woman walked in. I told her who I was and he said ' don't listen to this kid! She's a stalker that's been following me around. Her mother lives in an asylum and I just act like her father. She's a stalker...I act like a father too. That's what my father called me. So I picked up that little sword on his desk, that little letter opener or whatever it was and I stabbed him with it. And that woman... that woman, I just wanted her to SHUT UP! Next thing I knew, I stabbed her right in the throat. Tjem that spoiled daughter walked in. She didn't even try to sneak in her room. She just pranced in like sneaking out was nothing. That girl...that stupid girl...that girl he replaced me with... I just wanted to make her feel what I felt. I wanted her heart to be torn to pieces like mine."

" Ali..."

" Blood." Ali sniffed while wiping the mucus from her mouth. " There was blood everywhere. Blood all over their clothes, blood all over the floor, blood on that stupid pocket size knife, and blood over that man's face! I hate him. I hated all of them! The last thing I did was take his 'daughters' clothes."

" Why did you keep her clothes?"

" Their nice (cry). Her stuff is nice. I'm sorry about that girl. Their little gir...(cry). She came down and she saw me. "


End file.
